Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Exclamatory Laboratories
Hello, and welcome to the 2018 Fantendo Fanon Feature Presentation for Exclamatory Laboratories. As this is the company's first year and first major presence, we hope to show off content which will interest you, and keep you watching in the future. Please, take a look. Day 1: Weird, Wacky, Most Wonderful Wares Somewhere, Deep in The Jungle... In the middle of a murky jungle sits a huge stone temple. All that can be heard is the sound of the jungle's creatures, until it suddenly starts shaking and collapsing. Small, tribal, bird-like people flee from the temple as, who else but Wario, leaps out with tons of gold and treasure! "Wa ha ha ha! Later, losers! All this treasure is MINE! I'll be filthy stinken' RICH!" On the edge of the jungle is Wario's car, as the yellow buffoon tosses the gains from his journey into the backseat before hoping in and driving away into the sunset. Just another adventure for riches, coming to a close... "In other news, the Annual Diamond City Elephant Triatholon went off with a hitch earlier today! Drivers are advised to keep an eye out for potholes along the road." The radio drones on as Wario smirks to himself over his ill-gained riches. That dirty smirk's wiped off his face as he hits a bump in the road, making him growl. "Ack! Lousy road..." "Oof! Another one..." "Urk! Can't I drive in peace?!" The money-grubbing munchkin continues to growl and yell as he keeps hitting potholes along the road. Each time he hits one, a couple treasures fall from his car, unbeknowst to the man of middling intelligence. Several stone slates with strange carvings keep falling out as well, and as they sit on the side of the street, abandonned, a foreboding, eerie... and ''definitely not malicious aura culminates around them...'' ---- Wario and co. return to consoles with the newest entry in the WarioWare franchise! The action-packed, back-to-back chaos is coming to Nintendo Switch in WarioWare: Switcheroo! Using the power of your Wonder Wand (er... we mean, Joy-Con), take on a multitude of Forms in order to complete microgame after microgame. One second you'll be pointing the wand at your TV, but the next, you'll be swinging it like a mallet, or holding it patiently at your side as you wait to strike... or maybe you'll even be posing with it like a superstar! In Solo mode, Wario and friends explore beyond Diamond City and around the badlands of Rough Ridge as they are promised their greatest desires... from talking slabs of stone! It's as absurd and nonsensical as it sounds. Complete the stages and bonuses unlocked here to unlock a variety of fun features! In Multi mode, play with up to 8 players locally in a variety of competitive and cooperative modes! Just keep your sweaty mitts under control when passing around the Wonder Wand. Other people have to use that thing too, you know! In Online mode, challenge your friends or random people around the world in different modes to prove who can truly master the unpredictable! Many of the modes from Multi mode carry over, but winning against foes increases your Ware Rank! Not that it matters much. It just makes your name prettier to look at! Keep your eyes peeled for WarioWare: Switcheroo! when it hits store shelves and the Nintendo eShop later this year! Day 2: Problems Come In Many Different Shades and Sizes The screen fades in from black to show a strange, triangular castle, floating high up in the sky and surrounded by the night sky, an aurora, and a crescent moon. The castle is glass-like, and rainbow-colored glimmers keep coming off of it. A layer of clouds rise and fill the view as the camera pans down, showing a shot of an overworld map depicting a very large island, and a yellow hot air balloon is floating to the south end of it. A small figure on a broom flies in from the side, and shoots a bolt at the balloon, making it burn up and crash on the shore of the island. Now panned down by the shore, The balloon is crashed, and Mario is passed out in the sand, as a paper flies around in the wind. Mario gets back on his feet, pulls a transparent crystal out of his pocket, and then looks up towards the foliage in the background. Camera pans up a bit, and the paper flies into the camera. Greetings, : The island of Roygiibiv is a perilous one. But Bowser has taken me, and plans something terrible for the Mushroom Kingdom! I have enclosed a jewel that helps protect you. - Princess Peach Screen fades to white. ---- The platforming legend is back for another adventure in Super Mario Bros. Reprise! A new take on the 2D Mario experience, intending to take the best parts of many of Mario's early outings and make a new adventure for players of new and old! Mario's taking a visit to the seemingly deserted island of Roygiibiv, after receiving a strange letter from Princess Peach, calling for his help as Bowser seems to be up to no good again. He's lurking somewhere on the north end of the island, and Mario's made it his quest to get there and thwart whatever plan he's scheming! But Bowser's forces never go down without a fight... along the way, Kamek harasses our hero whnever he storms Bowser's castles and forts, making bad baddies even badder... But Mario must surpass them all to make it to Bowser's base of operations on Roygiibiv Island and unravel his plans! Features include: *'Interconnected Overworld Map' - Akin to Super Mario World, the island of Roygiibiv is one large map with many interconnected paths, and plenty of secrets and alternate routes to find! *'Brutal Bosses' - Guarding Bowser's most essential chokepoints across the island are forts and castles, with many goons guarding the grounds. Kamek personally sees to it to power up your foes, so nobody goes down without a fight! *'Challenges Galore!' - Defeating Bowser isn't all you can do on Roygiibiv Island. Beating a castle's boss unlocks tougher variations of past levels in that world, which plan to test your platforming skills! And the reward for beating all these souped-up levels? Somewhere where the streets are paved of stars... And plenty more! Super Mario Bros. Reprise will be hitting store shelves and the Nintendo eShop later this year! Day 3: Looking At Things From A Fresh, New Perspective Author's Note: For these next three days, we intend to go a bit more in depth with these projects. These ones are somewhat bigger in scale compared to our last two games, so I hope you understand and will enjoy what is to come. With that, let us start with... Greetings, from the Squid Research Lab! Only three years ago, did we discover the scientific phenomenon known as Inklings, and have been vigorously studying them and their ever-evolving culture since. Ah, it only feels like yesterday when he first laid our eyes upon them. You can imagine the surprise that would be on anyone's face seeing a squid suddenly morph into something more human-like, and then turning back again! One of the primary functions of their human-like form seems to be shooting ink, which covers the ground and allows their squid forms to swim through it with ease! But you're probably already well-familiarized with our research and findings on Inklings, aren't you? With almost three years of research under our belt, it turns out there is still plenty to learn about Inklings! And so, we're diving back in, with Splatoon 3, the-... ... what? You're kidding me, right? Wait, squidding me, still working on refining my Inkling terminology. Hold on, run that by me again. ... we can't just call it Splatoon 3? So... Splatoon 4, then? ... ... okay, okay, I get it. You can email the rest of that to me later, I'm sort of busy right now. Just run the name by me one more time. ... Alright! Apologies for the interruption. Ahem, where were we... ah, right. And so, we're diving back in, with Splatoon 3/4-All, the third... and technically fourth game in the Splatoon series! Are you sure this is a good idea? Welcome to Maritime Mini-Mall! Not far from the suburbs of Inkopolis is the Maritime Mini-Mall, the coolest new hang-out among squid kids. It's been hypothesized among our research team that reasons for its popularity include how close it is to where many of the Inkling youth live, the hip and happening stores all around the place, and it being a rather cheap place to hang out and get a piece to bite. Let's take a quick tour around, shall we? *'Inkrail Metro' - A subway station, which has become one of Inkopolis's most popular methods of travel. Players come here when they want to play in Online Battles with each other, from Turf Wars to Ranked Battles. Also of note, maps are no longer dependent on rotations! Players will vote from a pool of eight random maps every match, allowing for a larger variety of maps to play on within a single play session! *'Ammo Knights' - Always knowing where the freshest spots are, Sheldon's taken up shop at the Maritime Mini-Mall to supply his uniquely crafted weapons for all the interested squid-kids... and not just the ones that are willing to put up with his spiels anymore! These days, Sheldons often too busy workshopping new weapons in the back, so he has an apprentice working the store front, a sunfish fellow named... well, we don't know. He doesn't seem to remember either. We'll have to get back to you on that. *'01 Decked Out' - This bright-colored alcove in the Maritime Mini-Mall belongs to Hermione, the hermit crab. She's a fanatic for all things hats, and she looks like a walking display stand. Rest assured, if you wanna keep up to date on the latest headware, Hermione is glad to give you some reccomendations from her personal collection. *'Jell or High Water' - A peculiar pair run this clothing shop. A Jellyfish named Jellejandro, who learned Inkling language through watching lots of action movies, and his step sister, Bean, a young Inkling who only knows how to speak Jellyfish. Jellejandro does all the work, but Bean's adorableness has a tendency to reel in some extra sales. She also likes to play dress-up sometimes, much to her step-brother's annoyance. Especially when she takes clothes out of customers' hands to do so! *'Sneaky Clean' - An honest establishment run by Mr. Scampy, a banded cleaner shrimp who sells some nice kicks, and has been in the shoe business even as a kid, making his dough by cleaning people's shoes. At least... that's what he says. He may seem a bit shady, but he's honestly pretty harmless. Just don't ask him to scrub secondary abilties off of your shoes. You won't get your ability chunks back. These are just a couple highlights of the area. But there's still plenty of niches around Maritime Mini-Mall that might catch your interest, depending on what you're looking for! WIP Day 4: Books Are Gates To New Worlds... No, Seriously Day 5: Old Favorites, New Experiences Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Presentations